User blog:CycloneRyne94/The 2017 Season has about exceeded my Expectations
Well, as i've been fighting some kind of an Illness during the last week, i've ended up watching how the Tropics have been playing out. And man, i have to say, so far, this season has exceeded my expectations. -- To Start, Arlene allowed 2017 to become the third year in a row to feature a Pre-Season storm, with Arlene forming on April 19th, and i believe it was the first April Storm since Ana in 2003, plus, at 990 mbar, it surpassed Ana (2003) to become perhaps the mot intense April storm on Record for the Atlantic. - For June, we had the fairly early formations of the 'B' and 'C' storms, Bret and Cindy in Mid-Late June. While Cindy was only Moderately surprising to me in terms of it's formative date and higher than forecasted peak, Bret was a little more so as it became perhaps the earliest MDR Formation on record, i believe it perhaps surpassed 1979's Ana and went on to Affect Trinidad, which i guess is rarely affected by Tropical Cyclones due to it's southern Latitude. - July, well, for starters, at least we saw something THIS July, right? Unlike July Last Year, which was (if i remember correctly) was completely dead) This year had 3 Depressions, 2 of them became named storms. TD 4.. well.. not much to say about that other than it kinda assured me that July 2017 wouldnt be dead like July 2016. Don was okay, i was honestly hoping for more out of it and i personally feel we might be able to get a slightly stronger storm (maybe 60 mph if we are lucky to find a higher wind). Emily formed at the end of the month, becoming the third Cyclone overall for the month, it peaked it a low-end TS and made landfall in Florida (my home US state) at peak intensity. - August was where things became really interesting. Franklin became the first Hurricane of the season and affected Mexico, this was the first time the name 'Franklin' had become a Hurricane (though it's possible the 2005 Franklin could have done the same), and Franklin is one of my Favorite names from this list so i was glad that happened. Gert became the second hurricane of the season in Mid-August, becoming a Category 2 at it's peak, this was the first Hurricane Gert (over 74+) since 1999, as the Gerts to follow had been TSs in 2005 and 2011. Of Course, who could forget Harvey? Harvey was a Two Life Cyclone, which started it's first life with a peak as a TS in the Caribbean in the earlier part of late August. After Dissipating due to Varying Environmental Issues, it reformed over the SE Gulf. Harvey later became a Category 4, and thus, the first major of the season, and went on to become the first Major Hurricane landfall in the US in about 12 years (even though i feel 2008's Ike could have been a Major Landfall) and even the first Category 4 landfall since Charley in 2004. Of course, however, this period was a little stressful as i had to take care of an Injured loved one as this event unraveled but i was surprised to see this happen. Plus, Harvey dropped record rains over Texas and create (as i believe) record flooding. Now Irma, this was certainly one note worth storm, perhaps like Harvey. Irma had become the 2nd Category 5 in 2 years, though, like some of you (im sure), i honestly expected to just go back on a Category-5 Free Break again for a while, but i guess this year had other ideas. Irma peaked at 185 mph (which could be 190 in Post-Analysis if they find enough, and i think they will) and pretty much shredded the Caribbean islands, later brushing Cuba as a lower-end Category 5 before striking Florida (my home US State again), the first landfall was in the Keys as a Category 4, which made it the second for the year, and then further north and south of Tampa as a Category 3 before weakening further to a Category 2. This must have been the highlight of the year for me as i had the Northeastern Eyewall of Irma, i lived in around the Central FL Region but i till managed to get Sustained TS Winds and wind gusts up to Hurricane Force where i lived, as well as heavy rain. I ended up losing power for about 36 hours and ended up losing some shingles to it. Of course, once i went out to see what more happened, i could see Tree limbs down, even entire Trees, signs were blown away and i was even told one shot through the window off a house. There was pretty significant flooding, as the Housing Community i live in was flooded in the area where you enter and leave the community. Plus, i knew it had to be bad when i saw houses with probably a little above patio level worth of Flooding, i even saw an Old Folks Home that was flooded bad, they even had to set up some kind of a Staging Area in a Shopping Center Parking Lot just a little away from it. - Then we enter September with Jose, this was the Second time Jose had become a Hurricane and the first time it was a major, it peaked as a 155 mph Category 4 with a relatively decent chance of maybe being upgraded to a 160 mph Category 5 in Post-Analysis. Jose threatened some of the same Islands already devastated by Irma, and i believe it even gave some of THEM TS force winds, and luckily nothing more (if i remember correctly). Jose panned out to be, so far, the longest lasting storm of the season and the longest lasting since Nadine from 2012. Katia, well, i think some people were expecting a lower end TS, perhaps even a Dreaded Failicia (which i believe was a 40 mph TS), i was surprised to see a Category 2 out of it instead, and this was the second time in a row that a storm named 'Katia' had become a Hurricane. (But who is counting?) Lee, another favorite name of mine from this list, like Harvey, it was a storm that saw Two Lives. This one had also exceeded my expectations, as i was personally only expecting maybe a Mid-Grade TS or a low-end Category 1. It had it's first life as a 40 mph TS (the dreaded failicia), though i feel it could have been 45 mph at some point during this time. After Shear, cooler water and Drier air pretty much killed Lee, there was speculation that it wouldnt regenerate, but somehow it ended up doing so anyways, and this is where it ended up exceeding my Expectations (especially in regards to regeneration). It ended up Regenerating as a Much Smaller Cyclone. It organized a bit faster than i was expecting as was eventually a Mid-Grade Storm within about 12-24 hours. This was about where i thought it would be it's strongest as environmental conditions were expected to go downhill again, partly due to the next storm we will be talking about. Instead, over the next two days (?) it would intensify more than i was prepared for. Becoming a Hurricane on the 24th, and just today, a Category 3 with it's current peak as 115 mph. This was Lee's first time as a Hurricane and also it's first time as a Major Hurricane. And More Currently (as of the latest named Storm), we have Maria. Once again, 2017 surprises me, with Maria becoming the Second Category 5 of the season, making 2017 the first since 2007 (10 years ago) to have at least two Category 5 storms in it. It peaked at 175 mph and devastated Puerto Rico as a Category 4. Due to Higher Shear, Dry Air and a Cool Wake left behind by Jose, it weakened all the way down to a 70 mph TS before regaining Hurricane Status once more, where, it sent TS Force winds into the east coast of the US. And based on what im seeing from Puerto Rico.. well.. yeah.. -- So, this is as of September 27th, and at this point, we still have Two Months Left in the Season. It has so far been just a little less active than 2016 but with two months left, we could either meet up with the same amount of storms or perhaps even surpass that, and, at least, maybe tie up with 2010-2012 in terms of the amount of storms. Plus, this year had tied up with 2010 as it had produced 5 major hurricanes. Also, according to the weather channel, so far, there hasnt been a Day this september where there wasnt any Hurricane Force Winds that were Sustained or Gusting. Our next named storm is 'Nate' and models seem to be hinting at a possible Gulf Storm. -- Well, those were my thoughts on the season, i'd like to hear yours now. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 17:17, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts